There is a sheet loading apparatus which discharges and loads sheets subjected to processing such as printing or stapling. The sheet loading apparatus includes a paper discharge tray which loads discharged sheets. The paper discharge tray has a shape in which an upstream side thereof in a transport direction slopes downward, and has a configuration in which discharged sheets return to the upstream side after being discharged onto the paper discharge tray, and the back end of the sheets abuts against a wall surface of an apparatus main body.
Meanwhile, there is an erasing apparatus which erases images formed on the sheets and makes the sheets reusable. The erasing apparatus includes an erasing section which erases images formed on the sheets, and a loading tray which loads the erased and reusable sheets. The sheets loaded on the loading tray are set on a paper feeding cassette of an image forming apparatus after being removed by a user.
In the paper discharge tray of the sheet loading apparatus as mentioned above, when a sheet on the paper discharge tray returns to the upstream side, there has been a problem in that the next discharged sheet comes into contact with the sheet on the paper discharge tray, the sheet does not return to a fixed position, and the alignment of the sheets is degraded.
Furthermore, in the erasing apparatus as mentioned above, it was required that a user aligns sheet deviation after removing the sheets from the loading tray, and then sets the sheets on the image forming apparatus. For this reason, there is a need for an apparatus which loads the reusable sheets in a satisfactorily aligned state.